


A Dry Heat

by hustlexrose



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, hate ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hustlexrose/pseuds/hustlexrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dottie goes rogue and follows Peggy to L.A. Alternate direction for S2 focusing on Peggy and Dottie's relationship. Picks up where the first two episodes of S2 left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever, so please go easy on me :) More to come on this story, possibly.. I love these two!

The bright, California sun kissed her cheeks as she stepped out of the airport. It was hot, but not unpleasantly so- a dry heat. Yes, that was it, she decided. 

Carrying a small, red suitcase in one hand and her sunglasses in the other, Dottie reached a long, slender hand into the air to hail a taxi. It was all going to plan, she thought happily. Well, almost according to plan. She hadn't intended to get stuck in an interrogation room with that male agent.. what was his name? Tom something... oh well. It didn't matter, she decided. He wasn't Peggy. Not even close. Not even on the same level.

Dottie had known within moments of his swaggering into the interrogation room that it wouldn't take long to put him in his place. She smiled to herself as she remembered his panicked expression as he found himself pinned under the table she had so expertly flipped onto him. Peggy would have appreciated that, she thought.

She'd probably have crushed him then and there if those other agents hadn't rushed in and dragged her out. But at that point, she knew she just needed a way out of that room. Escaping her new captors was simple enough, even without a proper weapon. But Dottie was used to being underestimated by everyone in her life. And then she met Peggy Carter.

Her thoughts drifted, unwillingly, back to her interrogation with Peggy. How close Peggy had been standing to her...how she could smell the faint hint of Peggy's perfume as she skillfully unlocked Dottie's handcuffs... how Peggy had held her eye for just a beat too long and Dottie saw a tinge of pink flush across Peggy's cheeks right before she turned away...

Just then, a cab pulled up to the curb where Dottie had been standing daydreaming and jolted her back to the present. She slapped on her best fake smile as the cabbie got out and took her bag for her. 

"Oh gosh, mister," Dottie sputtered, remembering herself. "Thanks ever so much. I could barely carry that off the plane!" Her teeth flashed bright and pearly in the sunlight.

The cabbie returned the smile and only nodded, clearly captivated by her beauty. Dottie twirled one blonde curl around her finger and held his gaze for a moment before slipping into the back of the cab. It was too easy, she thought as she sat down. That was another thing she liked about Peggy. She made Dottie work for it. Yes, Agent Carter was a real challenge. 

"Where to, miss?" the cabbie asked, glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

A small smile pricked at the edges of Dottie's red mouth (she'd dyed her hair back to blonde, but found she quite enjoyed the influence Peggy had on her lipstick choices). Dottie gave the driver the address of Peggy's hotel and sat up in her seat. She was eager to see Peggy again and pick up where they had left off.

 

***

The cab pulled up outside the hotel and Dottie looked up at the enormous building through her window. She marveled at the elegance of it- as much as she could see, anyway. The afternoon sun glinted off the glass exterior and covered the entire building in a sensuous, golden rosy glow. 

Dottie's heels clicked against the pavement as she exited the cab and went to retrieve her bag from the cabbie. She caught a quick glimpse of the luxurious lobby. She was a bit surprised for a moment, but then remembered who she was dealing with. The SSR wouldn't put their star agent up in some motel. Of course, Peggy Carter only got the best. 

Dottie thought about her own childhood growing up -if you could call it that- in Russia. How she scraped for food, clothes, all the necessities. She felt a familiar pang of jealousy quickly hit her chest- the jealously she had always held for girls like Peggy Carter. Girls who had it so easy. Girls who were naturally beautiful, smart and loved. Girls who enjoyed their lives because these things came naturally to them. Dottie had killer instincts, sure, but she'd had to work for everything she had in a way she knew Peggy didn't. It left Dottie a shell of a person, feeling hollow. But then there was Peggy... Almost as quickly as the feeling had surged, Dottie pushed the it down just below the surface. She had been sent to LA to monitor Peggy- she was still Dottie's target after all- but Dottie couldn't help feeling something else was happening that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Not yet, at least. Truth be told, Dottie had a few other things in mind for her little trip to see Peggy.

Dottie took her bag from the cabbie and tipped him well. She walked into the hotel as the doormen stumbled over each other to be the first to open the door for her. Too easy, she thought.

"You boys sure know how to make a girl feel special," Dottie chirped, before shooting one of the men a wink over her shoulder. She strode purposefully through the lobby, which was ornately decorated with gold furnishings and expensive art. She walked right onto the elevator without even checking in. She already knew which room was Peggy's.

***

Dottie let herself into the room with no problem. Lock-picking had been one of the first things she had learned as a child. She knew from experience that Peggy usually had some kind of precaution in place to alert her if someone had been in her room, but Dottie didn't plan on leaving before Peggy came back for the evening.

Dottie threw her bag carelessly onto the floor. There wasn't much in it, to be honest, and certainly nothing she would need to be using on Peggy. Dottie wandered around the small room and ran her fingers along the dresses Peggy had hanging in the closet. Dottie considered at what point her feelings had changed. When did she go from seeing Peggy Carter as an enemy to a potential ally? Maybe it was after their kiss at the Griffith. If it had been under different circumstances, Dottie thought it could have been very enjoyable. She often thought about that kiss much more than she ever thought she would. Dottie wandered into the bathroom and dabbed on a bit of Peggy's perfume as she remembered how Peggy didn't pull away from her until the lipstick started to knock her out. Would Peggy have kissed her back with that soft mouth, opening ever so slightly... 

But Dottie shook herself out of that fantasy once more and recalled how Peggy had kicked her out a window. That was when Dottie really felt her power. Dottie survived the fall, of course, and had spent most of her time leading up to the bank heist wondering of she could turn Peggy to work with her. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she tried to formulate a plan where they could meet again. Dottie was secretly thrilled that Peggy had followed all Dottie's clues that led the SSR to the bank that day to catch her. Dottie was so glad to kick that shot gun out of Peggy's hands so they could have a proper fight. She remembered the feel of Peggy's hair in her hands, Peggy's firm grip on her wrists, Peggy's graceful right hook... Dottie had to admit she admired Peggy's resorcefulness. 

Just as Dottie's mind wandered back to the fight and what could have been had Peggy not knocked her out cold, she was interrupted by the sound of a key in the lock. 

Dottie sat down on Peggy's bed, crossed her legs and smoothed out her skirt. She tossed a blonde curl over her shoulder and leaned back on her hands as Peggy entered the room. A look of surprise, but not displeasure appeared on Peggy's face. Dottie let out a small sigh as her eyes greedily took in Peggy's figure, accentuated by a low cut, purple dress that clung to her waist and hit just above her knees. Dottie smiled and blinked once, slowly.

"Well," Dottie said, her voice like silk. "It's certainly a step up from the Griffith." 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. A Few Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dottie finally gets Peggy to interrogate her. It goes well for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second installment in my attempt at an alternate Carterwood canon for S2. I imagine this taking place somewhere between 02x03 and 02x04.
> 
> Didn't want to go for full-blown smut just yet, but this one does get a bit warm...

Peggy’s eyes grew wide with disbelief. She took in a deep breath through her mouth and straightened her posture. Her words came out in a frantic rush.

“Dorothy Underwood what on earth are you doing here in my hotel room and on MY bed well you know I've got half a mind to march you straight down to the SSR field office right this instant and I don't - “

“Oh, come on, Peg,” Dottie cut her off and shifted her weight on the bed. She sat up, swinging her legs a little, teasing, and tilted her head to one side. “You can drop the formalities. It’s just us!” She spread her arms wide and motioned to the otherwise empty room with outstretched palms. 

Peggy considered her for a moment more and let out a heavy sigh. She dropped her bag to the floor next to her and put her hands on her hips as a faint smile threatened to appear on her lips.

“What are you doing here, Dottie?” she asked, softer this time. Peggy crossed the room to the bottle of whiskey that was sitting on a small desk near the window. “And I won't even ask how you got in,” she mumbled under her breath as she poured herself a drink.

“We never finished our little talk,” Dottie said. Peggy turned to face her and saw Dottie’s blue eyes searing into her. “Weren't you wondering how I came across that pin? I know you've been to the Arena Club recently; playing spy with your friend Howard Stark.”

Peggy’s eyes narrowed slightly and Dottie grinned, pleased with herself. She knew she had hit a nerve. But Peggy recovered quickly.

“Oh, and I suppose you're suddenly in the business of assisting the United States, are you?” Peggy asked, raising an eyebrow. “Making good on that promise to become an SSR agent after all?” 

It was Dottie’s turn to be indignant. She knew Peggy was referencing the comment she’d made during their first fight. Peggy was playing with her. She liked it.

“I thought maybe we could help each other, Dottie smiled sweetly. “Like I told you before, Peg- I think we both know there are some currencies stronger than money.”

What was this feeling coming over her, Dottie suddenly wondered. It was the same heat in her chest she felt when she thought about their kiss at the Griffith. Her heart sped up the same way it did when she thought about Peggy standing over her in the interrogation room back in New York.

Dottie shook her head almost imperceptibly to regain her composure, but one look in Peggy’s eyes told her she was caught. Peggy caught her in a moment of weakness. She saw something register on Peggy’s face that went from skeptical to interested.

“What I mean is,” Dottie began, standing up slowly. “Is that maybe we can help each other.”  
“I'm listening,” Peggy said carefully, not taking her eyes off Dottie as she came toward her. She had always admired Dottie’s physique. She was a skilled fighter, long and lean and trained since birth, Peggy assumed. It suited her.

Dottie reached out and Peggy instinctively grabbed her by the wrist with her free hand, ready to flip Dottie to the floor.

“Hey, Peggy, take it easy,” Dottie said, her eyes wide and her innocent farm girl voice coming back involuntarily. She reached for Peggy’s almost empty glass and carried it with her around the desk, where she sat down and placed the glass on the table. She crossed her legs demurely at the ankle and leaned forward slightly on one elbow, her other hand discreetly undoing the top button of her blouse. 

She watched Peggy’s eyes go from the glass, to Dottie’s chest, where they lingered just a moment too long before lifting to meet Dottie’s gaze. 

“Okay, Peggy,” Dottie said, her fingers idly playing with the next button down on her blouse. “I’m ready. Give me your best,” she smirked. “You can pretend I'm handcuffed to the desk, if it'll help.”

Peggy looked at Dottie for a moment and paced in front of her. She circled once and Dottie couldn't help but sneak a longing glance at her curves. 

Peggy stopped suddenly in front of her, as if she had made up her mind about something.

“Now, Miss Underwood,” Peggy began. Her voice was low and sultry. Dottie felt a sudden twinge of pleasure between her legs at Peggy’s voice saying her name that way. 

“Do you know about zero matter?” Peggy asked.

Dottie’s eyes lit up momentarily with excitement. “I'm a Soviet spy- do you think there are nuclear tests going on that I don't know about?”

The truth was, Dottie didn't know anything more than that. That was why she needed Peggy’s help. She hoped that answer would suffice for now.

Peggy was interested in pursuing this topic further, but didn't want to give away too much of her own knowledge on the topic just yet. Also, she couldn't help but notice herself watching Dottie’s mouth as she talked. It made her think of their kiss at the Griffith and how she had felt- before she passed out, anyway. She wanted to feel Dottie’s mouth again; to kiss her properly and know what she tasted like. She wanted to know if Dottie would kiss her with that same passion had she been trying to take her to bed and not kill her. Peggy circled the chair so she was now standing directly behind Dottie.

“What can you tell me about the Arena Club?” 

“Oh, Peg-” Dottie started.

“That’s Agent Carter to you, Miss Underwood,” came Peggy’s voice, interrupting her. “Please try to remember I'm conducting an interrogation here.” 

Dottie felt a shiver race down her spine as she felt Peggy reach down and slide her hair away from her neck.

“Now, I’ll ask you again, Miss Underwood,” Peggy continued. Her voice was a low whisper right in Dottie’s ear now. She felt Peggy’s warm breath on her neck, it gave Dottie goosebumps. Her fingers gripped the arms of the chair as she inhaled Peggy’s scent. Her head swam. She pictured Peggy’s perfect, red lips moving slowly, saying her name.

“What can you tell me about the Arena Club?” Before Dottie could even open her mouth to answer, she felt Peggy place a soft kiss on the side of her neck. Dottie felt her whole body relax at the touch of Peggy’s lips. Dottie let out a deep breath and her eyes fluttered. She tilted her head to one side, exposing her entire neck. What was it about Peggy that made her feel this way? Why did she make her feel safe? What was happening to her?

“That’s an old boys’ club, Agent Carter,” Dottie managed. “Let’s talk about something more interesting.”

“Maybe we don't need to talk at all,” Peggy purred as she came around to look Dottie in the eyes again. Dottie had a sinister grin on her face as Peggy leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth. Her eyes closed when their lips met and an electric current shot through her entire body. 

She felt Peggy’s hand touch her cheek, like she was something fragile and Dottie pulled her into her lap and deepened the kiss. She knew Peggy wouldn't hurt her. Peggy straddled her and sank her weight onto Dottie’s hips. She hooked her fingers into Dottie’s soft curls and pulled gently.

“Oh, Agent Carter,” Dottie murmured, “You know I can take more than that.”

Peggy pulled away from the kiss momentarily and smiled down at Dottie. She strengthened her grip and pulled harder. Dottie moaned with pleasure as Peggy met her mouth again briefly. “And it's Peggy,” she murmured against Dottie’s lips. 

***

Peggy watched Dottie from the bed as she buttoned up her blouse.

“I guess I’d better get myself a room,” Dottie said, the farm girl voice appearing once more as she plucked her bag up off the floor. “I think we have a lot more to talk about.” She flashed Peggy a huge smile and slipped out the door. 

Dottie could prove to be a powerful ally, Peggy thought. She just needed to keep her wits about her, which could prove to be more complicated than Peggy had imagined.


	3. A Friendly Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dottie teaches Peggy some technique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go down with this ship.

Dottie turned a key in the lock of her newly acquired hotel room. After a bit of flirting with the concierge, she had managed to get a room only a few doors down from Peggy. Of course, she would have really preferred to have been right next door. To be honest, she had kind of wished Peggy had just offered to let her spend the night. But, at least they were on the same floor, she thought. Just like back at the Griffith. 

Dottie entered the room, exhilarated by the encounter she'd just had with Agent Carter. She had been secretly hoping things would go that way- that Peggy would get physical with her, but she knew Peggy needed to make the first move. She knew the only way to gain her trust was to make her feel like she was in control. And she had played it perfectly, she thought, as she poured herself a drink and crossed the room to the large balcony window. She looked out over the city and let herself reminisce for a few moments about her time with Peggy back at the Griffith- so must lost time, she found herself thinking now. Just imagine what they could have gotten up to. A sly grin appeared slowly across Dottie's lips as she let her mind wander for a few minutes more. She absently touched her fingers to the spot on her neck where Peggy had kissed her. She turned, caught her reflection in the mirror, and noticed the perfectly shaped, red lipstick mark. She grinned at herself and her eyes got dark. She smeared the lipstick down her throat, turned away from the mirror, and began unpacking her bag. 

***

Peggy lay in bed, trying to read a book to no avail. She stared at the pages for minutes at a time, but found her mind wandering back to Dottie. Peggy knew she needed Dottie and sensed she was hiding something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She'd have to work her a little more, but Peggy felt confident she had her trust. Or, at the very least, she had something almost as good- some twisted kind of loyalty, perhaps. But borne of what, Peggy could only guess. She only knew she could use it to her advantage. She saw the way Dottie melted under her touch, the way all of her defenses crumbled when Peggy said her name a certain way... But, Peggy would be lying if she didn't admit, to herself, at least, that Dottie held a certain power over her as well. Peggy hadn't felt this way about someone in a very long time, so it was hard to know what to make of it. Peggy saw Dottie as an equal- intellectually for certain. She also half hated to admit she saw Dottie as a superior fighter, or at least a more measured fighter; definitely more elegant. Peggy admired her. And that's when Peggy had an idea. 

***

Before Peggy had fully thought it through, she had thrown on her robe and was walking over to Dottie's room. Dottie had stopped by earlier to let Peggy know she was only a few doors down, making Peggy feel oddly comforted and terrified at the same time. She knocked quietly on Dottie's door, in case she had already gone to bed, but after one knock, Dottie suddenly appeared in the doorway. 

"Oh," Peggy blustered, embarrassed at having caught Dottie clearly on her way to sleep. An impossibly short silk nightgown gave Peggy an incredible view of her long legs, while her matching silk robe was open just enough at the top to make Peggy blush. "So sorry, Dottie, please go back to sleep. We can talk tomorrow," Peggy stammered as she turned to go back to her own room. 

"Oh, Peggy, you know you can come see me any old time!" Dottie grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back into the door frame. "Did you want to come in?" Dottie asked, eyes hopeful. 

"Um, no, I mean, yes, but, what I mean is I thought I might ask if you wanted to train together tomorrow. In the morning, perhaps?" Peggy's voice felt stuck in her throat as she pushed each word out. "I thought, if we're going to be a team, it might be good to learn each other's strengths and weaknesses." Peggy knew it was a flimsy story, but she also knew Dottie would jump at the chance. 

"Well if that isn't the best idea you've ever had," Dottie grinned. "Come back tomorrow morning, early," she continued. "My room's big enough that we can have a little fun." Peggy watched Dottie's eyes scan down her body.

"Ok then, very good," Peggy replied. "I'll see you tomorrow at seven." 

"Goodnight Peggy!" Dottie called as Peggy turned back toward her room. She could feel Dottie's eyes on her the entire way. 

***

 

"Hi, Peggy! You ready?" Dottie was impossibly chipper for seven in the morning, Peggy thought. 

"Good morning, Dottie," Peggy said as she walked into Dottie's room. "Wow," she said as she turned back to face Dottie, "How did you get a room this large?" Peggy looked around, slightly jealous of Dottie's superior accommodations, which included a large living space, a plush sofa and a few cozy looking arm chairs. Dottie had already moved them out of the way, Peggy assumed, to make room for their makeshift training area. 

"Wouldn't you know it, this was the only room they had left!" Dottie said with a smile. Peggy wasn't entirely sure she believed her, but that didn't stop her from admiring the woman in front of her. Dottie's slim figure was now poured into a black jumpsuit, her blonde hair down in loose waves around her shoulders. Peggy became acutely aware of her own appearance, wearing just a simple shirt and pants, hair pulled back, and wondered suddenly why she felt like it mattered. 

"Well, then I'd say you got lucky," Peggy replied coolly. 

"We'll see," Dottie said, looking over her shoulder as she walked out into the open space. She made eye contact for just a moment. Peggy felt her heart flip. 

"Let's get serious, Agent Carter," Dottie continued, as she strode to the middle of the cleared out living room. Peggy followed and stood directly across from her. 

"Shall we just get straight into it then?" Peggy offered. She could feel her pulse quickening. 

"Whatever you want, Peggy," Dottie said as she bent at the knees and reached one hand to the floor. Peggy recognized it instantly as her signature attack stance. Peggy wondered for a minute what on earth she'd gotten herself into and raised her fists in response. "And don't go easy on me," Dottie said as she looked up with a smirk. 

"One..." Peggy started. 

"Two..." Dottie continued. 

"Thr--" before Peggy could finish, Dottie had lept off the ground toward Peggy, kicking one leg high into the air, right at Peggy's waistline. Peggy reached out and grabbed her ankle with one hand, blocking the kick, and went straight for a punch with the other hand. But Dottie was fast. She anticipated almost all of Peggy's movements as if she knew what Peggy was going to do before Peggy did. They fought for a few minutes longer when Dottie got a hold of Peggy's wrist as she went for another ill-timed punch. She twisted Peggy's arm behind her back and quickly grabbed her other arm in one, swift movement. She had Peggy locked in front of her now and whispered in her ear, "Had enough, Agent Carter?" Peggy struggled a moment before elbowing Dottie in the stomach and breaking free. 

"Not quite," she said as Dottie hunched over briefly to catch her breath. 

"Now that's more like it," Dottie smiled as she straightened up. 

Peggy took a few more swings in Dottie's direction, but she blocked or ducked each one. 

"You're depending too much on your strength," Dottie observed. Suddenly she dropped to the floor and skillfully kicked Peggy's legs out from under her. She collapsed onto the carpet as Dottie looked down at her, triumphant. "Where's your technique?" 

But Peggy was back on her feet almost as quickly as she had fallen. She lunged at Dottie and suddenly had her pinned against the wall. 

"And you're too confident," Peggy countered. "But everyone has a weakness. And I know yours." 

At this, Dottie's blue eyes turned electric. She shifted a bit, but Peggy was pressing all her strength into her. Her body buzzed with excitement. She knew what was coming. 

Peggy grabbed Dottie's face in her hands and pulled her hard into a kiss. Dottie felt a warmth start in her chest and spread out through her fingertips as she explored Peggy's mouth with her tongue. How she had dreamed about this day, those lips, this taste. Peggy felt better than she ever could have imagined. It was like their kiss at the Griffith multiplied by a thousand.

She put her hands in Peggy's hair, pulling it out of the loose ponytail it was in, so she could get a better grip. She grabbed her low by the nape of her neck and pulled Peggy's head back before biting down the side of her neck. A few soft moans escaped the back of Peggy's throat and then she whispered Dottie's name. Dottie felt herself getting wet at the sound. She placed her lips on Peggy's mouth once more, her own mouth opening eagerly and Peggy rewarding her with her tongue. Dottie wanted to take it all in; wanted to memorize her kiss, this feeling. Dottie moaned into her mouth. But Dottie wanted more. 

Dottie hooked one long leg around Peggy's thigh and Peggy picked her up with surprising ease. Dottie wrapped her legs around Peggy's waist, and her arms around Peggy's neck, as she carried Dottie over to the large sofa. Peggy's hands gripped Dottie's ass as she placed light kisses over Dottie's collarbone. She placed Dottie down on the sofa. 

"I think it's about time this came off, don't you?" Peggy asked, motioning to Dottie's jumpsuit. Dottie smiled and slowly unzipped, lowering it off her shoulders at an infuriating pace.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Peggy blurted in mock anger. She straddled Dottie and yanked the jumpsuit down off her shoulders, revealing that she was not wearing anything underneath. Peggy's face flushed as she marveled at Dottie's perfect skin. 

"Well jeez, Peg, all you had to do was ask," Dottie chimed in, feigning innocence. 

"May I..." Peggy began without missing a beat. Mesmerized by her slender figure, she kissed down Dottie's chest and took the flesh of one of her breasts into her mouth. 

"Oh.. yes....please, Peggy..." Dottie sighed softly. Then again, louder, as Peggy's teeth found her hard nipple, alternating with smooth strokes of her tongue. She took Dottie's other breast in her hand and squeezed her nipple between her fingers. 

"Oh Peggy..." Dottie tried, but she could barely form thoughts, let alone words. Peggy's perfume filled her senses. 

Peggy lifted her head and smiled up at Dottie. She motioned for her to take the rest of her jumpsuit off, and stood up. She watched Dottie undress with fascination. She was truly beautiful. Dottie gracefully sat back down on the sofa, her eyes never leaving Peggy's. Peggy leaned over and placed one hand on each of Dottie's knees, spreading her legs. Dottie inhaled sharply at the prospect as Peggy knelt down in front of her. That's when Dottie realized it- she felt nervous. She was about to get what she had craved for so long. She was the sole focus of Peggy Carter's attention and desire. No knock-out lipstick, no interrogation room. Nothing to get in the way. 

Dottie gasped as Peggy's tongue made contact. It was almost too much for her. She had Agent Peggy Carter on her knees, pleasuring her in this way. She felt powerful. She wanted it in a way she had never wanted anything before. She wanted Peggy in a way she had never wanted anyone before. And that was dangerous. But Peggy would see, she thought. They would make a great team. Dottie would convince her one way or the other. And then Peggy would finally be hers. 

She pushed Peggy's mouth harder into her as Peggy licked her clit and Dottie felt herself getting wetter still with each stroke. She knew it wouldn't be long before she was pushed over the edge. Peggy's hands gripped Dottie's thighs as her body tensed and then released in a hot expanse of breaths and exclamations of Peggy's name. Her hands shook as she slid them out of Peggy's hair and leaned back into the cushions of the sofa. Peggy curled up next to her and stroked her hair gently. Dottie looked at Peggy out of the side of her eye, struggling to keep her lids from closing, the bliss still pulsing through her veins. 

"Well, I take it back," Dottie began. Peggy looked at her for a moment, confused. "You do have technique," she smiled wryly. 

 

***

"Tomorrow, we have a proper chat," Peggy said as she left. "And wear something a little more appropriate," she added with a quick smile, "Can't keep getting distracted like this, now can we?" Peggy disappeared out the door and Dottie laid down on the sofa. She could still smell Peggy's perfume. 

 

 


	4. A Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dottie and Peggy have an interesting morning before their next meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of my alternate direction for how S2 could have gone, still incorporating some canon events/details. Also a bridge to continue this story with more plot, less smut, so as to pave the way for more smut down the road as necessary :)

Dottie uncuffed her wrist from her bedpost. The morning sun lit up the room as she rose quickly from the bed. She placed the handcuffs gingerly into the nightstand drawer beside her, almost lovingly. It was a morning ritual she'd nurtured since before she could remember. Her memories of the Red Room were still as vivid as ever, even after all these years. She thought about it as she did her morning sit ups. 

Dottie had been top of her class; recruited even younger than most of the other girls, but still managing to surpass them in intelligence, strength, and stamina. She proved early on that she could be trusted. Her loyalty to the cause was never questioned because she always did what needed to be done. Even if that meant sacrificing her friends. Well, she wasn't really sacrificing them. They couldn't all make it through. Some of them were weak. But not Dottie. She was never one to hesitate. At this moment, she had a brief thought of Peggy Carter flash through her mind, but instantly buried it. 

The Red Room made Dottie who she was- they took her and made her better. That was the beauty of the training. They fine tuned every aspect of her. They instilled in her a sense of pride that she had been chosen. She rose so quickly through the ranks. She could match wits and strength against Peggy Carter and then some. Just as she had done with so many enemies before. She was the pride of Leviathan. She smiled to herself at the thought. Until... until she met Fennhoff. She should have known better before getting tangled up with that mess. But her orders had been to help the geezer and Dottie was never one to disobey a direct order. Even after Fennhoff gave her the directive to kill Peggy Carter. She furrowed her brow and pushed harder through each sit up. What a fool's mistake that would have been- killing Peggy. If Leviathan could just see- if they knew what an asset Peggy could be... Dottie would show them. Once she brought them the famous Agent Peggy Carter, she would have finally redeemed herself in the eyes of Leviathan. 

***

The soft morning glow of light through the blinds fell on Peggy's face as she slowly opened her eyes. She took one look at the clock on her bedside table and immediately wished she could go back to sleep. She wished she could revisit one more dream before facing the day ahead. Sometimes Peggy even woke up thinking she was still in New York. Sometimes she woke up thinking the world was still at war. Those were the worst nights. But she knew she must not dwell on the past and had to work quickly to get Dottie into her confidence. She was too much of a loose cannon to be left alone for long.

Peggy sat in front of her vanity and started pulling the pins from her hair. She thought about how she gotten to this point- befriending a Soviet assassin. She considered how she thought she'd seen the last of Dottie when she left her in the interrogation room back in New York. She never thought she'd be calling her an ally. And yet, she thought of some other unbelievable things that had occurred in her life thus far. She'd helped Howard Stark clear his name when no one else believed him. She'd helped Steve sneak onto a HYDRA base, which was completely and utterly mad in retrospect. She had witnessed the birth of a super solider. And in the midst of all this, she moved up quickly through the SSR, always knowing in her heart she was doing the right kind of work. She was on the side with the good guys. She just had a gut feeling about Dottie and she knew from experience that things weren't always what they seemed. She desperately hoped that Dottie could be more than what she was made to be- what she was trained to be. 

***

Dottie finished up her hair and went over to one of her suitcases. She pulled out a small bag, opened it, and removed the false back, letting an even smaller case fall out into her palm. It contained a retractable knife, a tube of lipstick, and a small, silver pin. She picked up the pin and turned it over in her fingers. She pressed her thumb against one side and two prongs appeared at the end of the pin like a key. She pressed again, and the prongs disappeared back into the pin. She smiled to herself, placed one foot up on a nearby chair, hiked up her dress, and fastened the pin to her garter. 

***

Peggy looked at her watch as she finished getting dressed. It was almost time for her and Dottie to meet. Peggy thought if she played her cards right, she would finally find out why Dottie had wanted that bloody pin. She knew there were some very powerful people in the Arena Club, not least of which owned the Roxxon facility. Peggy had already had a taste of the underhandedness that went on in that place. If Dottie had been hired to steal it for them, she could be an invaluable source for the SSR investigation. 

Before Peggy could finish her train of thought, she heard an excited knock on the door. Peggy allowed herself a small smile and sighed. Why did it always seem that Dottie was either trying to murder her or inexplicably excited to see her? There was no middle ground with this one. Peggy took a breath and opened the door. 

"Hello D-" 

And before she could finish, a pair of thin arms wrapped around her in a tight hug. Peggy could hardly contain her surprise. 

"Well, English, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" 

"Angie?" Peggy asked, perplexed for many reasons. 

And just then, out of the corner of her eye, Peggy saw the door to Dottie's room open as she stepped out into the hallway.


	5. A New Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy is reunited with an old friend, while Dottie may have found a new one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy has so many ladies in her life. And so much deception. If this starts turning telenovela, I blame my recent binge-watch of Jane the Virgin. (Don't worry, Dottie's not Sin Rostro).

Peggy leaned into Angie's warm embrace and, just for a moment, allowed herself the pleasure of familiarity. She hadn't realized until now just how much she'd missed Angie since she came out to L.A. As usual, Peggy had been preoccupied the past few weeks with work, the mission at hand... Dottie. 

'Oh my God, Dottie,' she thought suddenly. 

Peggy opened her eyes and saw Dottie had taken a step out the door and into the hall toward them. Dottie tilted her head to one side and Peggy watched her face go from confusion to recognition. Peggy desperately tried to communicate that Angie could absolutely not see her. Catching Peggy's frantic stare, Dottie raised a suggestive eyebrow and, to Peggy's horror, took one step forward. "No!" Peggy yelped without thinking. And Dottie, flashing her a devious smile, turned back, satisfied, and slipped back into her room before Angie could glimpse her. 

"No, what?" Angie asked, looking over her shoulder before turning back to Peggy. Confusion and annoyance fought for prominence in her voice. She pulled away from Peggy and crossed her arms over her chest. "I fly 3,000 miles for you to find out ya don't wanna see me?"

Peggy looked down at her and saw the demand in her eyes. She may as well have been tapping her toe waiting impatiently for Peggy's answer. 

"No, Angie..." Peggy scrambled for a cover and put her hands on Angie's waist. "I am just so shocked to see you! I meant 'no' as in, I don't believe you're actually here! Something so wonderful is impossible!" 

Angie blushed and smiled up at her. "Well, that's more like it, English." Her eyes flashed. "Now when are ya gonna invite me in?" 

 

***

Angie sat down in the living room of Peggy's suite as Peggy brought them each a glass of lemonade. 

"So that's how it happened! Crazy, right?" Angie smiled as she reached up and took her drink. 

"That's quite something," Peggy said thoughtfully as she sat down across from her and took a sip from her glass. 

"Oh yeah, Peg," Angie replied. "When Jarvis called me up, I could hardly believe my ears. Whitney Frost- big time movie star- in one of Howard's pictures! Sure I'm only gonna be her stand in, but a favor like this doesn't come knockin' every day. And who knows who I'll be rubbin' elbows with on set. It could really lead to somethin' big for me." 

Angie smiled wide and took a gulp of her drink. Peggy remained silent for the time being. 

"And with you out here and Stark payin' my way, how could I say no?" 

"Angie, that's wonderful, truly," Peggy began. "I'm so happy to see you. Where has Howard arranged for your accommodations?"

"That's the best part, English." Angie paused for effect. "I'm stayin' right in this hotel with you!"

Peggy nearly spit out her drink.

"Stark offered to let me stay at his place, but who wants to hang out in a big ol' mansion when I can get a room here and it'll be just like the Griffith! It'll be a regular soiree every night of the week!" 

Peggy tried to keep her true feelings to herself. She was internally panicking at the thought of trying to keep Dottie away from Angie and vice versa. She'd recognize her instantly and Peggy would have a hell of a time explaining that one. But Angie could read it on her face. 

"Aren't you excited, Peggy?" Angie asked with furrowed brows. 

Peggy raised her glass to Angie and grinned.

"Of course, darling. Cheers." 

***

Dottie paced back and forth in her room calculating her options. What was the little one doing here? What was her name again? Amy? No.. Allie? It was right on the tip of her tongue... Angie. That was it. How could she forget something so cutesy. Dottie did not follow Peggy all the way out here to share her with that yammering little... 

Dottie clenched her jaw and sat down on her bed. Sharing aside, Angie was a huge liability. Dottie knew they were unusually close. Angie would end up getting in her way somehow, she could tell. But Dottie also knew that she had something Peggy desperately wanted; something Angie could never give her. Dottie reached under her skirt and fingered the small pin sticking out of her garter. Peggy would come for her, Dottie thought. She always did. 

***

Much later that night, after Peggy had finished helping Angie get settled in her room (on a different floor, thankfully), she knew it was time to pay Dottie a visit. Without realizing it, she had freshened up her lipstick and spritzed on a bit of perfume before leaving her room. She padded softly down the hallway, drawing her robe around her shoulders to cover up a rather revealing nightgown. She didn't quite know what she expected to come from this meeting and Peggy wasn't used to being unsure of herself. 

She knocked lightly on Dottie's door and bit her lip when she answered. Dottie leaned invitingly against the door frame, delighting in the effect she had on Peggy. 

"Oh, Agent Carter," she said in a breathy voice. "Come to call at this late hour? Whatever could be the matter?" She put a hand to her heart and feigned surprise. 

Peggy fought a smile as she rolled her eyes slightly and walked past her into the room. Dottie closed the door behind them. 

"Well, by all means, come on in," she said sarcastically. 

Peggy lowered herself onto the couch and rubbed her fingers against her temples. 

"Dottie, I'm really not in the mood," she said, looking down at the floor. 

"Oh?" Dottie's long legs carried her across the room and she sat gently next to Peggy, putting a hand on her thigh. 

"Have a fight with your girlfriend?" 

Peggy looked up at her. 

"Angie is going to be working on a movie set with Whitney Frost. She is married to Calvin Chadwick. The SSR has been investigating him for some time now in relation to an incident with an employee at Isodyne. I think Whitney is involved, but I don't have proof yet. I don't trust either of them, which means Angie could be in danger." 

Dottie's face was expressionless. 

"And you're telling me this because?"

Peggy took a breath. 

"The Arena Club- Chadwick is a member. Tell me who hired you to steal that pin, and we could have a real clue as to what they're plotting." 

Dottie considered the situation briefly. She ran her hand over her own thigh with the pin and the garter. 

"What do you think they're hiding?" 

"I don't know," Peggy replied, edging closer to her. 

"But we can find out together, if you help me." She put a hand on Dottie's knee and slid it slowly up her skirt. Dottie got goosebumps as Peggy moved her hand slowly up to her thigh. Just before Peggy's hand reached her garter, Dottie suddenly grabbed her wrist and stopped her. 

"Peg..." 

"What is it?" Peggy asked, searching her eyes. 

But Dottie wasn't ready to reveal her secret. Not yet. 

"If you really think Angie is in danger, let me talk to Whitney." 

Peggy looked at her in disbelief.

"Really, Peg. She doesn't know who I am. Maybe I can find something out for you." 

Peggy withdrew her hand from Dottie's leg. 

"Are you sure? She could be very dangerous." 

"Really?" Dottie flashed her a quick grin. "I can handle myself, Peg. Don't worry about me." 

Peggy felt like she was missing something, but couldn't put her finger on it. So, she decided to trust Dottie and let her go on her own. She gave her all the information she had on Whitney Frost. 

***

Whitney returned to her dressing room after a long day on set. She closed the door behind her and sat down in front of her mirror, examining her face closely. She knew the make up wouldn't hide this much longer.

But she was distracted by a noise from her window that caused her to get up and investigate. She opened the window and the warm night air tousled her hair. Palm trees swayed gently in the distance. Just another night in Hollywood. 

Suddenly, she heard a voice come from behind her. She turned and saw Dottie sitting in her dressing room chair. 

"Hello again, Whitney," Dottie said in an even tone. 

"I have what you sent me for, but I've got a new deal I think you'll find even more attractive."


End file.
